Cicatrizante
by 42 Big Bad Wolf 42
Summary: Como filho de dois super-heróis, Peter Parker precisou aprender desde cedo a lidar com o fato de que nem sempre seus pais voltariam sãos e salvos para casa. Contudo, outro aprendizado foi que há algo capaz de fazer até as piores feridas cicatrizarem.


**Cicatrizante**

Peter Parker estava emburrado como só uma criança de 5 anos conseguiria estar: de braços cruzados em sinal de rebeldia, sentado à mesa de jantar, ele se recusava a comer enquanto seus pais não estivessem em casa. Com sua infinita paciência, Pepper o observava e não conseguia deixar de notar como o garoto estava se transformando num Tony Stark em miniatura sempre que ficava bravo ou emburrado.

"Peter, eles vão chegar logo", Bruce falou, entre uma garfada e outra. "Mas eles não vêm pra jantar, e vão querer que você já tenha comido quando chegarem."

"Não", foi tudo o que o menino disse, apertando mais ainda o abraço que se dava em sinal de desafio.

Pepper e Bruce se olharam na mesinha de jantar com expressões de _"É, não tem jeito"_ e _"Paciência"_, quando Jarvis anunciou a chegada de Steve e Tony cerca de uma hora antes do esperado.

"Pai, papai!", Peter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção à entrada, por onde já vinha Tony, mancando na perna esquerda e com um curativo colado na testa. "Pai!", o pequeno berrou, se agarrando às pernas do milionário.

Com um sorriso largo para mascarar a dor que ainda sentia, Tony se ajoelhou para ficar na altura dos olhos do filho e assanhou-lhe os cabelos, dizendo, "E aí, campeão? Conseguiu cuidar da casa direitinho? A tia Pepper e o tio Bruce contaram pra você o que aconteceu?" O menino respondia apenas com acenos de cabeça. "Então você está sabendo que os malvados pegaram o seu papai de jeito, não está?"

Mais um aceno, este mais grave, acompanhado de um severo "Mas vocês pegaram todos eles, não pegaram?"

"Pegamos sim, garotão… mas o papai ficou machucado e você pode se assustar um pouco quando ele entrar." Tony respirou fundo e apontou para a própria testa. "Está vendo este machucado aqui? Pois é, o do papai foi maior, então ele está com mais curativos que estes."

"Mas ele vai ficar bom, não vai?" Peter estava ficando ansioso com aquela conversa, e sua voz deixava claro que ele não queria mais esperar.

"Vai, vai sim, mas lembre de não apertar nos machucados dele, que é pra eles sararem logo." Com um pouco de dificuldade (o que fez Bruce e Pepper se debruçarem sobre ele como duas galinhas), Tony pegou o filho no colo e foi com ele até o lado de fora. "Agora vamos buscar o papai no carro, pra ele poder dormir e descansar, certo?"

Logo que passaram pela porta da sala, já era possível ver Steve saindo com a ajuda de uma enfermeira do carro em que os dois vieram do hospital. O soldado estava com o rosto coberto por emplastos e seus olhos estavam semicerrados por causa do efeito dos analgésicos que tinha tomado. Ao ver o rosto do filho, sorriu fraquinho e acenou de leve com uma mão, meio hesitante.

Peter se assustou um bocado ao ver o papai daquele jeito: era a primeira vez, em sua breve memória, que ele voltava para casa tão machucado. Instintivamente, o menino agarrou-se com mais força ao braço do pai, que sussurrou para ele "Você quer ir pro colo do papai?" Peter fez que sim com a cabeça, pensando ainda na recomendação que recebera um momento atrás: _"lembre de não apertar nos machucados dele, que é pra eles sararem logo."_

Tony deu alguns passos em direção à cadeira de rodas na qual Steve se acomodou e, gemendo um pouco com o esforço, colocou Peter no colo do marido, que sorriu para o filho e tentou falar com o máximo de empolgação possível, arrastando um pouco a voz, "E aí, rapaz! Que saudade!"

Peter o olhou com um pouco de desconfiança, tentando encontrar o azul dos olhos do papai em meio às bandagens e aos adesivos. "Tá doendo, papai?"

"Não, filhão", Steve respondeu, acariciando os cabelos curtos do menino, "Eu tomei uns remédios no hospital pra dor passar, por isso que eu estou meio bobão. Você gostou da minha cara de múmia?" Dizendo isso, contorceu o rosto numa meia careta que fez Peter rir alto.

Eles foram conversando banalidades enquanto entravam de volta na mansão, Steve empurrado pela enfermeira e Tony mancando ao lado da cadeira de rodas, sem tirar a mão do ombro do marido.

Bruce e Pepper observavam a cena de longe, abraçados, como se quisessem registrar aquele momento de amor verdadeiro em suas mentes. Isso não durou muito, pois em um instante ambos entraram em modo-trabalho e procederam a ajudar os amigos a se instalar de volta em seu lar.

* * *

"Por que o meu pai não vai me pôr na cama?", Peter perguntou, semiconsciente, enquanto era carregado por Bruce até o quarto.

"Porque ele precisa descansar, Peter", o cientista respondeu baixinho, com ar paternal.

"Como foi que eles se machucaram?"

"Eu e a tia Pepper já contamos como foi, não contamos?", Bruce disse, enquanto colocava Peter na cama e começava a ajeitar as cobertas.

"Conta de novo…", o menino retrucou, acomodando-se no travesseiro.

"Seu pai e seu papai foram pegar uns homens maus que estavam machucando pessoas lá longe, na Europa Oriental…", o homem começou a recontar a história que ensaiara várias vezes com Pepper.

"Essa é a irmã da Europa Acidental?"

Bruce riu com o trocadilho inocente. "É, é onde a tia Tash mora com o tio Clint, e eles até ajudaram. Bem, seus pais foram fazer os malvados pararem de machucar as pessoas de lá, mas aconteceu que um deles usou uma arma bem grande, bem forte pra tentar machucar seu papai…"

"Como era essa arma?", Peter perguntou com um bocejo.

"Era um lança-chamas…"

"Como o do Pyro, do jogo do espião?"

"É, como o do Pyro, só que maior e mais quente", Bruce sentiu um alívio por não precisar explicar o que era um "lança-chamas" para um menino daquela idade, mas já estava preparando uma bronca para Tony, por ficar jogando _Team Fortress_ na frente do filho. "Seu pai precisou voar bem rápido para poder ajudar seu papai, e ele…"

"Se jogou na frente do lança-chamas!…", Peter balbuciou, já quase dormindo.

"Isso mesmo, e sabe por quê?"

"Porque ele… é um… herói…"

"E porque ele faria de tudo para você nunca mais ter que perder ninguém que ama", Bruce disse, quase num suspiro.

Peter estava, enfim, dormindo.

* * *

"Peter?" O menino ouviu seu nome sendo chamado de leve, de uma forma tão suave que aquela voz só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. "Tia Pepper?", ele disse, esfregando os olhos.

"Sim, sou eu, Peter", ela tocou-lhe o rosto, "Você quer tomar café da manhã com seus pais?"

"Eles já tão na cozinha?"

"Não, não… como o Steve ficou muito machucado, eles vão tomar café na cama hoje. Se você quiser, eu posso levar você pra comer com eles. Você quer?"

"_Duh…_", Peter disse, com um risinho irresistível que fez Pepper gargalhar. Ela o pegou no colo com cuidado ("Oh, Deus, você está ficando pesado! Eu vou precisar de superpoderes também, se eu quiser carregar você!") e o levou à suíte dos pais, onde entrou anunciando sua chegada com bastante pompa, dizendo "Olha quem veio tomar café com os superpais!"

"Peter! Bom dia, comparsa!" Tony sorriu largo ao ver o filho. "Fique aqui no meio da gente, tem panqueca e calda de chocolate."

"Oi, filhão!" Steve o abraçou de leve, quando ele foi posto na cama pela Pepper. "Você dormiu bem, não teve nenhum sonho ruim?" A fala dele estava menos arrastada, mas em compensação ele estava precisando fingir um pouco mais de animação por causa da dor latejante que começava a voltar.

"Não, papai… o senhor teve algum?"

"Não, nenhum. Dormi feito um anjo."

"Em compensação, roncou feito uma motosserra." a brincadeira de Tony fez Peter se contorcer de tanto rir.

"É porque os analgésicos relaxam a musculatura da laringe", Pepper interveio para inocentar Steve. "Vocês se comportem, meninos, que eu vou com o Bruce para o escritório. Qualquer coisa, peçam ao Jarvis para chamar a Amanda… ela já está preparando seus curativos novos, por sinal." Antes de sair, a loira assoprou um beijo para os três.

Depois da saída da tia, Peter se virou para Steve e perguntou, com ar sério, "Papai, o senhor vai precisar ficar de máscara em casa, também, agora?"

"Não, filhão", Steve respondeu, entre uma garfada e outra, "este é um curativo pra ajudar a sarar meus machucados…"

Tony interrompeu o marido, enquanto se servia de café, "Lembra quando eu tive um acidente com minha armadura no laboratório e você correu pra me ajudar?"

"Lembro." E não dava mesmo para esquecer: mesmo tendo sido há quase dois anos, aquele acidente tinha rendido uma cicatriz e tanto na barriga do menino, quando Tony o empurrara com o punho para evitar que ele se jogasse sobre a armadura quente. Thor era o responsável por ficar de olho no Peter enquanto estivessem no laboratório, naquele dia, e por causa desse lapso o deus do trovão quase precisou ser levado à emergência, tamanho o susto.

"Pois é," Tony continuou, após tomar um gole de café, falando como se estivesse diante de uma mesa cheia de vice-presidentes das Indústrias Stark, "você teve que usar um curativo como os que seu papai está usando agora."

"Mas o meu não era uma máscara", o menino observou, com ar intrigado.

"É porque você se queimou aqui," Steve apontou com o dedo para a barriga do filho, "e eu me queimei aqui," e apontou para o próprio rosto.

De repente, os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e ele balbuciou, melancólico, enquanto passa a mão cuidadosamente no rosto do soldado, "O senhor vai ficar com uma cicatriz no rosto, papai?"

"Talvez, filhão, mas vamos torcer que não," Steve respondeu, tocado pela preocupação do pequeno. "Se eu ficar feio, é capaz do seu pai me mandar embora de casa."

"Que asneira!", Tony reagiu, cheio de ultraje. "Você está me fazendo parecer mais superficial do que eu já sou, e na frente do nosso filho!" Depois de tomar mais um gole de café, cochichou para Peter, "Se ele ficar feio, filho, eu tiro minha barba."

* * *

Quando uma criança de 5 anos faz uma cara séria, de profunda reflexão, poucas pessoas conseguem não se afetar pela aura de gravidade que um rostinho contraído em pura conjectura emana. Peter Parker estava no colo de Steve Rogers, encarando-o exatamente com esse tipo de expressão, pois era a primeira vez que o via sem os curativos.

A pele perfeita do Capitão América estava maculada por manchas e montanhas, como um mapa. O lado direito ao redor da boca era o mais danificado, com alto e baixos de tom avermelhado que subiam até a bochecha, quando então viravam apenas uma camada de vermelhidão exatamente onde começava a máscara do uniforme. A periferia do olho direito estava um pouco vermelha e inchada, enquanto o lado esquerdo tinha apenas salpicos rosáceos.

"E então?", Steve perguntou ao filho, ansioso pela resposta.

"Dói?", Peter perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, não dói mais tanto."

O menino levantou a mão e tocou o rosto do papai com cuidado, sentindo a textura da pele ferida, tão diferente da maciez usual com que era acostumado. Ele diferenciava o pai do papai pela textura do queixo: áspero, com barba, era o pai; macio, sem barba, era o papai. Como ele classificaria essa textura nova?

"Vai ficar assim pra sempre?" Peter perguntou, hesitante.

"O médico disse que pode ficar uma marquinha," Steve respondeu, didaticamente, "mas que vai sumir quase tudo."

"Ei, sabe o que dizem?" Tony se intrometeu entre os dois, agachando-se para ficar mais próximo do filho. "Que amor é cicatrizante."

"Então, olha só," Steve falou com um sorriso largo, "não vai ficar marca nenhuma!"

* * *

**nota: **Agradeço a todos que leram. Comentários são bem vindos, principalmente se você for favoritar a fic.

Próximo domingo tem mais! Abraço


End file.
